gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sharks
"Sharks", or "Jaws", is a myth that is featured in many of the games. Overview GTA Vice City Vice City is based on Miami, Florida, a coastal city which is known to contain many sharks in its waters. The sharks in Vice City are described to be similar in appearance to those found in GTA San Andreas (read below) and will attack the player. Something to note is that a shark appears in the introduction credits. At the Lighthouse, players claimed that they could see a shark swimming near the pier. This was later confirmed to be just a dolphin. There are also rumors that sharks can be found around the boatyard, or off the coast of Ocean Beach. GTA San Andreas Ever since the release of Grand Theft Auto San Andreas, players have been debating about the presence of sharks in the game. Many people claim that they were eaten or stabbed to death while swimming. Those who do not believe in this myth usually blame the oxygen level which some people tend to forget to watch sometimes. Also, players will frequently mistake dolphins for sharks. There are many online photos and videos showing sharks in GTA San Andreas, quite often under the Gant Bridge in the western part of San Fierro Bay. However, most of this online evidence is the result of mods. Almost all cases of the shark's appearance were described in a different way, which made people believe that all those stories are made up. There is a shark model in game's data files, which makes this myth plausible, although many people claim that this shark model is Steve Scott's robotic shark from InterGlobal Studios. This explanation could be true, because many textures and models from GTA Vice City have been passed down to GTA San Andreas. But now, it has been proven by DarkMythHunter or AwesomeMythHunter that sharks in GTA SA are real. GTA IV Sharks have been a lightly debated myth in GTA IV. The reason sharks are unlikely to be in the game is because there are no sea creatures of any sort and the player can't swim under water. However there is a small but persistent group of myth hunters that insist that sharks have appeared in every GTA game since Vice City. If the player takes a Higgins Heli Tour, the guide will sometimes mention that Liberty City's warm water attracts sharks to the city. 'GTA V' Sharks are proven to appear in GTA V. With the inclusion of the ability to dive underwater in GTA V, players will be able to spot sharks in the ocean, alongside other marine life. Sharks are calm in temperament, but will attack the player unprovoked it he sticks around the shark for too long. Sharks are also known to circle around the player a few times before attacking, much like predator sharks do in real life. Megalodon The Megalodon is a fairly new myth that was started by a user named Stickwars99. In the waters of Grand Theft Auto V players have reported seeing a huge shark that can swim very quickly. When approached, the creature will swim very quickly away from the player. No one has been attacked by this giant shark but reports say it is carnivorous. It has been seen at the north of the map near the waters of Mt. Chiliad. 'Video Investigation(s)' Category:GTA San Andreas Myths Category:Myths and Legends in GTA V Category:Proven Myths Category:Creatures Category:Myths and Legends in GTA IV Category:Myths and Legends in GTA Vice City Category:Myths and Legends in GTA San Andreas Category:Myths Category:Animals